Beautiful Little Sneaks
by LivGreenGarden
Summary: Adopted from My Own Little Fairytale. This is the story of a group of children who get involved in things that no child should be a part of, What they don't know is that they walk their parents footsteps. And the threat called A will rise again.


AN. This story was adopted from "my own little fairytale" and I hope that this live up to yalls and hers expectations because this a long way coming and I am very proud of it. I have great plans for this story and I hope to put them to good use. So please read on.

Prologue

Four women sat at a blanket in a park filled with children and their parents. Who played and laughed joyously in the large play area several yards away. Two of these women sat with two baby girls on their laps, while another woman with long brown hair smiled at them adoringly and talked while keeping her arms around her swollen stomach protecting the life inside with a newly found motherly instinct.

Across from these woman two other woman were feeding their two year olds, the blonde one didn't even look down to snatch up her one year old trying to crawl away and even though both of these ladies were only two months away from popping out the new babies, they were full of life and energy. Nothing could ever put a damper on either of these women's moods.

Each of them was happily married and had huge amounts of love for their children. While their skin looked soft and as pregnant women a little venerable but everything that they did was to keep their family and friends safe.

However none of these girls would see the impending dangers and future problems heading for their children and it would appear in

Three

Two

One

* * *

"So did you know that you and Paige were going to have twins? "asked spencer who was currently holding Alicia so Emily could get a bottle.

"No we agreed with the couple we adopted from that we would neither ask for the gender or the amount of babies that we were to have it was their one exception ,"replied Paige trying to put Gracie's sock back on her tiny foot.

"Don't say amount it sounds wrong," said Emily as she handed the bottle to spencer.

"Would you rather I say quantity, "retorted Paige to her wife; giving her a look of defiance.

"You could have said number", Emily told her sternly.

"Well it's too late now I've already said it," Paige laughed and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Wait a minute number sounds just as bad," Paige told Emily, who just shrugged and started to play with Gracie's feet.

"How difficult are the changes?," asked spencer after a minute or two of Alicia feeding on the bottle.

"What do you mean? Replied Aria giving Christopher a sandwich.

"You know, how much does it affect your sleep, and how long will you be off of work; just the home arrangements," Said Spencer.

"Well we tried to plan how it would work out from just getting up to feed them every two hours and actually working from home since I'm not really doing much besides training for the next competition" answered Emily.

"But that's not going to last long," said Hanna reassuringly.

"Oh yeah Chris kept me and Ezra up all night when we finally thought that maybe he wouldn't be so much trouble after we came back from the hospital and boy were we wrong" said Aria grabbing a piece of watermelon for herself.

"But-," stumbled Spencer as she tried to get her words out.

"I remember Layla cried almost all the time I handed her to Caleb" interrupted Hanna.

"Really?" Spencer said eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah and we finally thought that maybe he should take a couple of days off to spend time with her and now she cries whenever he leaves the house" Hanna replied back to the future mother.

"But not all babies are like that some just need to be handled differently and spoken to differently" spoke Paige.

"I want to plan this out perfectly" explained Spencer.

"Well you can plan it out, but not too much" said Emily.

"Unlike husbands babies are unpredictable so if you do plan make it like half a plan, "explained Hanna

"What you know plan, but make it flexible," said Emily trying to help Spencer understand but Spencer still held a confused look.

"Really Hanna half a plan," laughed Aria shaking lightly with laughter.

"It was the best way I could describe it," said Hanna Holding up her hands in defense.

* * *

Chris stood up and tried to throw his ball to Warren with a game he learned from his father called catch. He had no interest in the sandwich his mother ordered him to eat and instead fed it to a dog. While the ball flew into the air the peak only reaching 3 feet it continued to roll onto the side walk and into the street. Worried for his beloved ball he began to run for it into the busy street.

Aria looked in horror as she finally realized where her baby boy had gone off to.

"Christopher stop come back here," she cried to him and she started to panic. In her panic she did not notice the fluid running down her legs as she tried to get to him and almost felt a sigh of relief as Paige got to him and lifted him out of the way of the incoming car.

Spencer felt her heart slow down as she watched Aria scold little Christopher while he stood there in a pout and tried to explain himself he looked around for his precious ball his little eyes scanning the street for it. He finally stopped and pointed.

All the Girls followed the direction of that little finger to the ball in which moments later slender fingers plucked the ball off the ground. The slender fingers of a woman whose back were turned from the group but then she turned. The ball rested in her palm as she offered it back to Chris and Aria. She was beautiful, blonde, her curves fit well with her swollen tummy to show pregnancy suited her well but the most striking thing about her the thing that made everybody's heart skip a beat was the fact that she looked just like ally.

Hanna was the first to react by putting her baby Layla and toddler warren into the dual stroller. Emily did the same for her Alicia and Gracie. Spencer wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Aria just stared for a while and then she felt an agonizing pain in her lower body and fell to the ground as black nothingness took her. Christopher screamed.

* * *

Aria later awoke to the soothing voice of her husband whose face slightly blurred into view.

"Hey sleepy", Ezra greeted.

"Hi", Aria Sighed then her eyes widened," oh the bab-"

"She's fine; our little Abbigail Blaire Fitz is fine"

"Thank god", Aria said relieved.

"Are you alright what happened?", Asked Ezra.

The door suddenly opened to all three girls.

"Are you ok" They said in unison practically falling all over each other.

"Stress is normal", Emily put in.

"And so is anxiety", added Hanna.

"I'm going to get both of those if yall don't stop talking in the next five seconds." Said Aria who was just a little agitated.

Ezra chucked, "I will leave you four alone," he leaned in to kiss her, "while I check on Abi."

"Wait don't leave me here with them "Aria whispered in mock panic.

"You know you love them" Ezra answered.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Spencer closed the window blinds Emily locked the door and Hanna sat next to Aria and rolled her eyes.

Aria winked at her but then spencer came to the bed and pulled up a chair for herself and Emily on the other side of Aria.

"Aria do you think you well enough-"questioned Spencer whose forehead crinkled in concern.

"I'm fine" Aria said

"I-, "Spencer stopped after the look Aria gave her.

The Ally look alike." Asked Aria

Silence seemed to stretch but then Hanna spoke up, "She's not a look alike it is her, her sister was impersonating her."

"Well that's what she says anyway" responded Emily.

"But look at it Em what if everything she said was true. Ally, well the one we were around, was acting very strange before she died." Said Hanna

"It's a fifty- fifty chance that she could be telling the truth Hanna!" replied Spencer.

"Ok how about we start so that the one was obviously absent knows what's going on." Said Aria who was extremely agitated at this point.

This time Emily spoke "She showed up here at the hospital but she stood back until we knew that you were ok and then she came up to talk to us. She said that up until about six months before the ally that died she was ally. Her sister snuck out of the asylum that she was put in and tried to attack ally. There was a mix up and the real ally got sent to the asylum. Ally wasn't let out until a few years ago she met her husband and then got pregnant."

"Do you believe it ",asked Aria to Emily

"I don't know", replied Emily

"Look maybe we should give her a chance she seemed sincere", said Hanna.

"But the fact is we don't know her or if she is telling the truth", Spencer spoke.

"Remember, all the things that she did to people whether or not she's the real Ally we still have to remember that she was mean and cruel to the people around her, always controlling the people around her starting trouble and getting into everybody's business" ,Spencer continued on.

"That's true, howev-",Aria was cut short and a knock on the door echoed throughout the room the girls stiffened and stood silent in a panic.

"Hello its ally can I come in," asked a small voice.

"Do you think she heard?" asked Hanna

"I don't know " said Aria

"Hello Aria "Ally asked again.

"Just let her in"

"Are you sure "Emily asked unsure of what she should do.

"Yes hurry up "Aria nodded to Hanna

"Hanna went to the door and unlocked it letting the other blonde come through.

"I hope it's alright with you that I'm here you seemed very shocked" Ally assured Aria.

"She had a reason seeing a woman who was supposed to be dead just show up is kind of shocking", seethed Spencer.

"Spencer", hissed Hanna

Spencer turned away and opened the curtains of the large window and fixated on rearranging the flower assortment on the sill.

"They told me what happened" Aria said offhandedly.

"Oh "replied Ally.

"After all we've been through as teenagers continuously risking our lives to find out who killed you and why, we are struggling to believe if your story fits" said Spencer her voice raising.

"I know and I understand b-"winced Ally.

"No you couldn't possible know or understand", Spencer Shouted.

"Spence let her talk", cut in Aria.

"Look I know my story seems very hard to believe but I am begging for you to believe what I am saying and I know I wasn't the best friend I should have been I was wrong about the reasons I did things for and I did terrible things. I'm sorry and it would mean a lot if you gave me a chance to show that I could be a good friend", cried Ally, her eyes started to water.

Everyone was silent ally had now began to cry silently. The tears rolled off her face and into the tile cracks of the hospital the drops seemed like thunder washing in over spencer's head and soon everyone was crying. The liars looked at each other in agreement. If trouble were to arise because of ally's return they would take care of it together but for now they relished in the thought of the return of their long lost friend.

* * *

By The following month everything seemed normal; it was almost as if ally had never left. The premature birth of arias Abigail did not weaken the little ones strength and in almost no time at all she was as fit as a fiddle. Hannah's little Gwendolyn arrived soon after and a few days after that Alyssa, Alison's little girl, was born. Everyone awaited the arrival of spencer's twins and it came at the late hour of 2:34 am in early June. She spent 27 hours in labor …..poor Toby.

* * *

A year and a half later

A blonde woman in a long black raincoat ran across the street in the pouring rain, she kept a newspaper on top of her head so as to not let her hair get wet. When she was finally under the cover of the little jewelry shop she threw away the newspaper and fixed her hair in the reflection. A glare managed to catch her eye disorienting her for a few seconds. A flash of red in her reflection made her turn back to the seemingly empty street. But there was nothing. The woman continued walking to the café where her friends would be waiting for her and as she turned into an alley that would get her there faster hands encased in black gloves constricted around her delicate neck. She struggled against her mysterious attacker and managed to croak out a help before a ball- peen hammer connected to her skull with a crack.

The jeweler was startled by a strange sound just outside his shop. He reached for the baseball bat underneath the counter and headed for the door to check where the sound came from. Had he come quicker he might have seen the woman being dragged away by the assailant but because of his fear he waited for a while to see if the strange noise sounded again. When he finally gathered up the courage to check the nearby alley way there was no one there. While he was relieved that no danger had come to him and his precious shop he didn't see the blood on the pavement being washed away into the gutter by the rain.

* * *

One week later

"I know this may seem hard for you to understand but there is absolutely no evidence that would suggest that she had even left her house, if she was taken and …. killed or killed in her home a neighbor would have heard or witnessed it", the police officer said the four women.

"Then how could have she just disappeared out of the blue huh tell us that ", Emily cut in.

"Look we have the records from the security system which states the time and date each door in that house opened and closed. What I came here to ask is if any of you noticed any weird or strange behavior that Mrs. Chase might have shown", he replied to the distressed brunette.

"How is this possible", said spencer finally speaking up from across the room.

"I don't really know ma'am. I am truly sorry for your loss and I can try to keep this case open as long as I can but we are hitting dead ends at every street", said the now uncomfortable officer,

"And how is Michael taking this we haven't seen him since he gave us the news", asked Hanna.

"Mr. Chase seems to be taking this pretty hard but … we do consider him the main suspect in this case", he reluctantly replied to Hanna.

The liars didn't know what to think. What could have possibly happened to their dear friend? Things felt as if they turned into some kind of paradox. A twisted world in which for them; it never seemed to end.

* * *

The Next Day

Hanna rapidly sped through the grocery store hoping to quickly get the things she needed, while trying not to let her thoughts travel to ally once more. She grabbed the necessary baby food, diapers, wipes, baby powder, etc.; and while she filled her cart with the last of the baby items she looked up and froze. There, approximately 20 ft. away handpicking and weighing fruits and veggies was Mona Vanderwall staring right at Hanna.

Mona put her items in the cart and walked away, but Hanna's eyes never left her until she was out of sight. She hadn't seen Mona in nearly six years why would she suddenly return now? The *ring ring ring* of her phone was the only thing that broke Hanna of her thoughts.

"Hello" she answered softly.

"Hanna you need to get to the day care now, its warren." Came Caleb's panicked voice.

"Why what happened" said Hanna feeling a sense of dread in her stomach.

"There was a fire", came Caleb's reply.

Hanna fled the store not caring about the items in her basket. Mona who had been about to call out to her walked over to Hanna's deserted basket and transferred the baby supplies to her own cart.

"At least it saves me the trouble" muttered Mona.

* * *

The investigators never found out how the fire started or where but luckily no one was hurt. Emily's twins also went there and it was the best that money could afford. The staff was stocked with the best people specifically trained to handle these kinds of situations. After seeing Mona and then getting the call about the fire seemed like events were starting to repeat themselves.

* * *

In truth the girls had gotten together without the knowledge of their spouses to discuss the recent activities and try to wrap their minds around it. The ultimate choice was to either try as they did once and find out what happened to ally or to leave it be. Answer came to them in a text not five minutes later.

You know what to do, or should I say, you know what not to do

-A

* * *

AN. Well I hoped that you enjoyed it and I look forward to the next chapters and introducing the Beautiful Little Sneaks.


End file.
